Grow Up
by Sei Honou
Summary: Growing up meant saying good bye to kiddie toys and wind-up cars. Saying good bye to sleeping late at night and stargazing. Saying good bye to candy canes, skipping while walking and silly little children's games. -HoennShipping-


PkmnFic

-insert disclaimer here-

Warning: HoennShipping. If you don't like reading works with this pairing, please leave the page immediately. Thank you! :)

This is a first for me to write a Pokémon fic. Well, not really my first, but please take care of me! As I always say, constructive criticisms are always appreciated.

* * *

**Grow Up**

"_What do you wanna be when you grow up, Brendan?"_

"_A man."_

_Her laughter resonated in my ears. Her exuberant laughter that drawn me to her..._

* * *

Grow up.

A phrase that rolls off a tongue of an adult as easy as one, two, three. When his father told him to grow up, he took him so seriously he forgot that he is only ten years old.

That's when he decided that he would grow up. Because his father told him to do so.

Growing up meant saying good bye to kiddie toys and wind-up cars. Saying good bye to sleeping late at night and stargazing. Saying good bye to candy canes, skipping while walking and silly little children's games.

And growing up meant saying good bye to his May.

As for May, when Brendan asked her to grow up with him, she shook her head and let go of his hand.

"I don't want to grow up yet," she said determinedly. Brendan knew that it's going to be hard convincing his May to grow up. He didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

His father began training him the day after. He wanted to hone his son's skills while he was young. Being a great Pokémon trainer required a large amount of patience and determination.

The first few days of training, Brendan gave it his full potential. A burning desire to please his father drove him to becoming the best Pokémon trainer ever.

But as days passed, his passion grew weak. Somehow, he got tired of his rigorous training that it made him want to be a kid again. At times like these when he's feeling down, his May would smile at him and cheer him up.

You know what... He's beginning to miss being a kid.

Six months of becoming a grown-up made him weary. In fact, he didn't look ten anymore.

He wanted to revert everything. Bring back time, if ever possible. He shouldn't have listened to his father. He shouldn't have taken what he said seriously.

For short... He missed spending all of his time with his May. He wanted to see her smile again.

* * *

He came home, after six months of strenuous training. And when he returned, he found his May waiting for him.

She made him dream of the most impossible things. He _hated_ her for it. He _loved_ her for it. Candy apples, unicorns, silver rain and a world somewhere over the rainbow.

She made him dream of those things when all he ever wanted to do was **grow up**.

But he abandoned all his thoughts of growing up because the truth is, **she **is all he ever wanted.

If growing up meant he had to let go of his May and live a life without her by his side, then he'd rather not grow up.

He'd rather not be a great Pokémon trainer.

Yes, his father scolded him for giving up, but he knew that his May would do the same thing for him.

* * *

His father took a second thought, and realized that he was rushing his son into growing up. Why did he rush his son? Was it because his father did the same thing to him as when he was a kid?

Was it because his father wanted him to be the greatest gym leader in all of Hoenn?

And that he wanted his son to inherit their gym at a young age?

...And they wanted a perfect legacy...

* * *

A few days later, Brendan began playing with his May again.

No. He didn't want to grow up yet. If he rushed his childhood too much then he just might lose his May this time.

'Course he didn't want that to happen.

For now, he wanted to take his time and be a kid.

* * *

"_What do you wanna do now?"_

"_I just... want to be a kid. With you."_

_And she smiled at me again. _

_Just as long as her smile remains, I'll be a kid with her forever._

**End**


End file.
